


Work in Progress

by bichael



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, What am I doing, ed is bi af, edling - Freeform, full metal alchemist modern au, they're gay I'm gay we're all fucking gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 05:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bichael/pseuds/bichael
Summary: Ed and Al move in next door to a strange guy from Xing who eats a lot and likes to break into their apartment just cause he can.





	1. Tea Thief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was trying stuff out and realized that everything flowed better when I put it all in the same chapter so there's a few edits and I took out the last pov for the start of my next chapter. Anyway I hope you guys like it!

Edward Pov

Someone in a short jacket and parachute pants was sitting criss cross on my counter sipping the tea I had just made. He had black hair pulled into a pony tail and an unfortunately handsome face.  
Why was it unfortunate? Because I punched it.

I guess I should probably rewind and explain what's happening huh.  
Well you see, Al and I moved into this apartment a few days ago because Winry's grandma, Pinako wouldn't let us stay at her house anymore after I punched through a wall for the sixth time in the last month-ish whilst having a nightmare (eighth time just in general), and this was the only place we could afford as I was still trying to find a job.  
Anyway about half an hour ago Al left to go on a date with Mei Chang, some transfer student he met at high school, leaving me here alone. I decided to make some tea and re-read some books on alchemy.  
So I turn away from the fresh cup for a second to grab my book and when I turn back around this cute jerk is drinking it! So naturally I punched him.

"Hey!" the guy complained, amazingly not having spilt the tea. "What was that for?!"  
"What do you mean what was that for, you broke into my house, and stole my tea!"  
"... Oh... Okay fair point, I probably should have introduced myself first." He sighed, set down his tea, hopped down, and straightened up.  
And I realized with increasing frustration that he was taller than me, way taller than me.  
Then he smiled a horriblely charming smile and held out his hand. "I'm Ling Yao, I live next door."  
I blinked, then took his hand. "Edward Elric."  
His smile widened, "Perfect. Edward it's a pleasure but I think I should be leavening."  
Ling turned and strode to the door (stepping over boxes) and left, the door clicking behind him.  
What... the fuck... was that?? I shook my head. I could feel my cheeks burning as I grabbed my tea and took a sip, it was still warm, the lucky bastard, if it was anything else I probably would've followed him out and thrown it at him.

_____________________  
Edward Pov

"Ed what are you doing?" Al had his hand to his forehead a tired look on his face.  
"Reading?"  
"You're laying face down on the floor."  
"Yes that does seem to be the case."  
"Brother, did you trip again?"  
I rolled over onto my back. "Maybe."  
Al shook his head, a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth despite himself. He held out his hand, which I took, and pulled me up.  
"So how did the date go?" I asked smirking.  
"I-I told you, it wasn't a date, we were just studying!" Al cried, blushing.  
I snickered picking my book up from the floor. "Whatever you say little dude."  
Al shook his head and nudged one of the boxes we still hadn't unpacked. "We really need to finish unpacking..."  
I shrugged and laid down on the couch, my eyes closed. "I met our neighbor today." I felt the couch shift as Al sat next to me. "He's weird."  
Al laughed, "Perfect, you two get along well then?"  
"Shut up." I took a swipe at him my eyes still closed. I pictured Ling in my head. "He's alright I guess," I muttered.

_____________________  
Winry POV

I stared at my phone expectantly. Ed and Al still haven't called. Why haven't they called yet ugh! I sighed and tossed my phone down onto my dresser then rolled to face the ceiling.  
It had been so quiet since they left, it really bothered me.  
I woke up to the buzzing of my phone. With a sigh I picked it up and answered it, not bothering to check the caller ID.  
"Hey Winry." I sat straight up at the familiar voice.  
"Alphonse! You called!"  
On the other side I heard him laugh quietly. "Yah, sorry it took so long..."  
I froze. "Is something wrong?"  
"Oh, no not at all! I just feel kinda bad."  
I sighed smiling, "Don't worry about it Al."  
"So" I could hear his smile, good lord "how's it going with Paninya?"  
I let out a small laugh, my face reddening. "Fine."  
"Have you talked to her yet?"  
"Not exactly..."  
"Aw c'mon girl, you know the only way you're going to even get with her is if you talk to her!"  
"I know! I keep trying but, god, she's so pretty Al... I can't do it."  
"That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."  
"Oh please, you've listened to your brother talk haven't you?"  
Al laughed, "Okay, fair enough."  
"Speaking of your brother, how is Ed?" I thought about when he lived in the next door over, sometimes I would wake to his screaming because the nightmares were so bad. They hadn't been bothering him noticeably until about a little over one month ago, which was when he started accidently punching through the walls, instead of screaming as it would seem.  
"He's alright, apparently one of our neighbors broke in while I was gone and drank his tea."  
"That... That's exactly the type of thing that would happen to him."  
"That's what I thought! Anyway, I met this..."  
I smiled and closed my eyes listening to Al talk about the girl he had been "studying" with.

_____________________  
Ed POV

I woke up covered in sweat and shaking, another nightmare. They tended to get worse around this time of the year, it had something to do with the anniversary of traumatic experiences. So nothing I want to talk about obviously.  
I pulled my legs up to my chest and took a shaky breath, burying my face in my knees. Images flashed through my head, my mother's grave, the blood-my blood, the eye... I shuddered. My eyes started watering and I sniffed, trying to stop the tears from falling but it seemed like they had already broken the dam.

I stood a while after my tears ran out and walked to the bathroom to wash my face. Then I walked into the kitchen, it was 4 am. I sighed and grabbed a piece of bread, pulled out a stool and waited and watched as the sun rose.

"Jesus Ed, how long have you been up, it's fucking 6 am," Al groaned as he walked in, rubbing his eyes.  
I snorted, this was the only time of day Al ever seemed to cuss, which totally made it worth being up. "Just got up," I lied giving him a smile.  
He nodded and opened the fridge. "We need more food," Al sighed pulling out the egg carton.  
"I'll go to the store after I get changed then," I told him, hopping up.  
Al smiled, relieved. "Really? Thanks, while your gone I'll be sure to unpack a little."  
I fist-bumped him. "Deal."

_____________________  
Ling POV

I was looking at bread loafs trying to distinguish the differences when Lan Fan nudged me. I looked up at her to see she was pointing at something, or someone as luck would have it. I followed her finger to see our neighbor, a short blond kid named Edward.  
"That's our next door neighbor right?" Lan Fan asked leaning forwards to try and get a better look at him.  
"Yep! I'm going to go talk to him, would you pick out some bread?"  
"Yep! Have fun flirting," Lan Fan imitated, smirking.  
I rolled my eyes and snorted. Then I walked over to stand next to Edward who was frowning at a glass, inside of which was several different kinds of ham.  
"Hey Edward!" I chirped in his ear making him jump.  
"Oh jesus christ, you gave a heart attack Ling," Edward sighed, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands.  
"That's what I'm here for." I nudged his arm smirking. "So, what are you doing?"  
"Shopping, what else would I be doing?"  
I paused thinking, "Well I suppose I didn't think that through before I asked it."  
Ed sighed again and folded his arms across his chest, it was then I noticed that his eyes were red, like he'd been crying.  
"Are you... Are you okay Edward?"  
"Ed, please just call me Ed."  
I shook my head and rephrased, "Alright, are you okay, Ed?"  
He frowned and went back to looking at the hams. "I'm fine."  
"Are you sure? You don't look fine, you look like you've been cry-"  
"I said I'm fine alright?!" He winced at his own loudness. "Sorry, I... I just need to buy some food."  
I frowned and held out my arms.  
He raised an eyebrow.  
"You look like you need a hug," I explained "But uh, normally I get in trouble for just randomly hugging people." I gave him a small smile.  
He just rolled his eyes but then, after a moment, he leaned over and let me wrap my arms around him.  
I leaned down and whispered. "You know, it's okay to not be fine. Sometimes you have a bad week. A bad month. Hell, even I've had bad years before."  
Ed let out a deep, shaky breath and whispered, "Thanks."  
I smiled, pulling away. "Anytime Ed. I'm gonna get back." I stepped away, gesturing to the bread section.  
"Oh! uh, yah, I'm gonna... Buy some ham... See you later?" Ed rubbed his neck awkwardly, a smile playing across his lips.  
"Of course!" I laughed and waved then turned to go back to Lan Fan who was standing there smirking.

_____________________  
Ed POV

When I got home I was still smiling.  
"Hey, what'd you get?" Al asked hopping up from a box full of old books.  
"Food," I snorted setting down the bags and looking around, the place was looking great.  
Al paused, giving me an odd look.  
"What?" I asked looking down at myself. "What is it?"  
"It's just... You look really happy." His head was tilted to the side, and he was smirking.  
I blushed, "Yah well the fresh air does me good."  
He nodded, still smirking then went to unpack the food.  
"Oh shut up."  
"Didn't say anything." Al giggled.

_____________________


	2. the gays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed, Ling, Winry, and Paninya are in 10th  
> Ed and Mei are in 9th  
> And Lan Fan is in 11th

Winry Pov

School day ugh.  
I probably shouldn't have pulled an all-nighter last night. I grabbed my coffee and shouted goodbye to Gran then I ran to catch the school bus before it left for school.  
Once I was on I looked around trying to find an empty seat. My eyes widened when I saw that the last one was by Paninya. Shit shit shit shit shitshitshit.  
My face went red and I walked down the isle, I really should've brushed my hair.  
I sat down next to her, a little gay voice inside my head screaming.  
She glanced up from her phone looked back down then froze. She looked up again, smiling.  
"Hello," I said, smiling nervously (oh god Al you better be watching).  
"Hey! I'm Paninya, we're, uh, classmates."  
I nodded. "Yep, chemistry and literature, right?  
She nodded nudged my foot with her own. "How are you?"  
"Pretty good. You?"  
"Fantastic," she answered her eyes shining.  
Wow she was really something.

______________________________  
Edward Pov

I had first period off... Why even bother to show up if the goddamn teacher doesn't?  
I sat down in a fairly empty hallway and pulled out my book on alchemy, sure I'd read it a few times- but it was a good book.  
After a few minutes I heard running footsteps. I looked up, interested.  
It was Ling and the girl he had been with at the store.  
They froze when they saw me.  
Ling's face broke into a grin. "Hey Ed! You ditching class too?"  
The girl face-palmed.  
I snorted, and shook my head. "More like the teacher ditched us honestly."  
"Oh. Well would you like to come with us?" He asked nodding to the girl, who looked so done with this.  
I hopped up, slamming my book shut and stuffing it in my bag.  
"Sounds good to me!"

______________________________  
Alphonse Pov

First period was art class, which I felt was the best class as the teacher let us do pretty much anything we wanted.  
As that was the case I had my sketchbook open and I was drawing cats.

 

"Alphonse?"  
I turned around, smiling. "Yes?"  
It was Mei! She was holding out a small rectangular canvas.  
"I made this for you, and since I didn't know when your birthday was I figured I'd just give it to you now," she let out a small laugh. " What do you think?"  
I took it and looked down. It was a cat!!   
"Wow! You made this for me?" I asked unable to keep the excitement out of my voice.  
"You're always drawing them so I figured I give a go at painting one!"

 

I looked around the cafeteria in search of Ed but I just couldn't see him.  
I shook my head, he's probably in detention again and forget to tell me... Again.  
Brothers.

______________________________  
Ling Pov

I fiddled with a fry as I watched Lan Fan and Ed play an arcade game together.  
I already knew how good Lan Fan was but damn Edward was pretty good too, and together they were practically indestructible.  
I rubbed my chest, trying to stop my heart from aching.  
The game beeped out a metallic "congratulations" and they high-fived.  
Then Ed turned to look at me his face broken out into a huge smile and I swear my heart stopped. So I stuffed the fry in my mouth, hopped up, and smiled back, giving him a thumbs up.  
Lan Fan said something that Ed must've found hilarious cause he started laughing so hard his face went red.  
Unconsciously I moved my hands to cover my mouth as I laughed at how stupid this was, and how much I loved it.

______________________________  
Ed Pov

I ran over to Ling grinning wickedly and grabbed his arm.  
"C'mon!" I laughed. "Lan Fan has enough tickets to buy one of the stuffed animals!"  
We ran over to her to see that the gal behind the counter was handing her a large stuffed elephant in a bright yellow vest.  
Ling started cackling as soon as he saw Lan Fan holding it and so she threw it at him, hitting him square I'm the face.  
"You can keep it dummy," she said sticking out her tongue at him. " It looks just like you anyway."  
I giggled at the confused look on Ling's face.  
"Hey, what time is it?"  
"Five. We've been playing for quite a while," Lan Fan answered, glancing down at her watch. "Why do you have somewhere to be?"  
I froze. Oh shit. Al.  
We stepped outside, the sun was setting.  
"Fuck," I groaned, rubbing my eyes. "My brother is going to kill me."  
"Not if I get my hands on you first Ed!" Shit. Winry.  
I turned to look at her and she smacked me.  
"Do you know how worried we were?! We've been looking for you since school got out!" she cried her arms shaking.  
"Okay! Sorry! It's not my fault we lost track of time!" I whined rubbing my now soar face.  
Running footsteps filled the alley like area we were all standing in.  
"Edward!" Al screamed. "Where the hell have you been?"  
He threw his arms around me and I was reminded once again of how fricking short I was.  
He pulled away, looking me up and down. "Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine Al, I was with friends." I sighed and gestured at Ling and Lan Fan who were standing there awkwardly.  
Ling was clearly trying to repress his laughter and Lan Fan looked bored.  
Winry frowned at them.  
Al squinted at Ling. "Is that-?"  
"Yes," I answered reddening.  
Al looked unimpressed. "He has food on his face."  
Winry's eyes widened and she looked from me to Ling to Al and then back to me.  
"Him?" She gestured to Ling.  
"Oh shut up!" I said my face going redder.  
Winry sighed up at the sky. "Now I get it." She held her hand out to Ling. "I'm Winry, and this is his brother Al. It's nice to finally meet Ed's tea thief. Even if it is after so much stress."  
"Uhhh... Yah." Ling's face had gone red and Lan Fan was giggling. "I'm Ling and this is Lan Fan..."

______________________________  
Al Pov

We were sitting on the couch in silence.  
Winry had gone home and Ling and Lan Fan were in their apartment.  
"Are you sure you're okay Ed? The last time you ditched school..." I took a deep breath. "The last time you ditched school was when you were waking up in the night screaming..."  
"I'm okay Al... I just wanted to feel like any other kid for once. But we're not... After everything we've done..."  
I turned to look at him, my eyes filling with tears. His face was all scrunched up, like he was holding back tears.  
"I'm sorry Al... It's all my fault." He covered his face.  
"Shut up idiot."  
Ed looked up tears running down his cheeks.  
"We both are at fault-but that doesn't matter! We're back and we're okay. So-" I sniffed hard " so stop being an idiot!"  
Silence. Then Ed giggled and I giggled. And the next thing I know we're laughing through our tears.  
We're okay. We're okay.


	3. Sleep

Edward Pov

I laid face down on the couch.  
Al was out with Winry at this new restaurant downtown, leaving me here, all alone. Bored.  
They were planning on bringing me but after ditching school a few weeks back they decided that missing out on it was my punishment.  
To make matters worse someone's child was throwing a tantrum in the hallway and it was giving me a headache  
My phone buzzed.

ARMOR-IS-OVERATED:  
Hey Ed, I'm afraid it's going to take a little longer than we planned! It's packed tonight!  
We'll bring you back some food okay?

BITE-MY-SHINY-METAL-LEG:  
Oh, okay. Thanks

I frowned and tossed my phone onto the couch.  
At least the child had stopped crying.

 

I was staring at the floor, thinking when someone tapped my shoulder. I jumped up pulling my fist back to punch whoever it was.  
"Yikes!" Ling gasped and ducked.  
I dropped my hand, frowning. "Why can't you knock like any normal person?"  
He straightened up, smirking, "I like to keep my friends on guard at all times! It's nice when they never know when or how I'll pop up!"  
I rolled my eyes then sat back down. "So what are you doing here then?"  
"Well Lan Fan went out for a walk and I was bored, so I figured I'd drop in. Where's your brother?" He asked plopping down next to me.  
"Out with Winry, they went to the new restaurant downtown."  
Ling's brows furrowed. "Why didn't they bring you?"  
I sighed, "It was my punishment for ditching."  
"Oh." His face reddened and he rubbed his neck. "Sorry about that."  
I shrugged, "Forget about it. There will be more chances to go to the restaurant. And anyway, I had fun."

 

Ling seemed to have a thing about wearing shirts and jackets that showed off his upper body.  
I mean, I'm not complaining but that really seemed to be a thing.  
He was wearing a pleasant orange crop top and gray sweats and I was trying hard not to stare as we sat on the couch talking.  
It was a warm night and the window was open, allowing the breeze to usher in the sweet smell of flowers from the cart that was parked below our window. I was glad that it covered the stink of gasoline.  
Back home with Winry and Al it never smelled like that. It was always of fresh cut grass and crushed berries. I missed that smell so much.  
Without thinking I closed my eyes, still listening to Ling talk while imagining that we were on the side of one of those great big hills. I imagined the clouds flowing above us and the occasional bird song. I felt myself smile.

________________________________________  
Ling Pov

"Hey? Hey! Earth to Edward?" I nudged Ed, who was snoring peacefully against the arm of the couch. I mean I knew that not everyone was interested in the ancient art of Xing cooking but it wasn't that boring!  
"C'mon, I'll stop talking about food!" Okay that was a little far fetched but I was desperate alright?  
I poked him again. "C'mon pipsqueak!"  
"I'm not a pipsqueak you're just really tall," mumbled Ed in a half asleep voice. He rubbed his eyes and stretched.  
I smiled and poked his bare foot. "Am I really that boring?"  
He kicked me gently and I giggled pushing it away. "Not boring per se."  
He sat up with a sigh. "Your voice is just soothing I guess."  
There was a moment of silence where I smirked at him and then he rolled his eyes and said, "Clearly my lack of sleep is bothering me if I could think that. Now stop giving me that stupid smirk."

________________________________________  
Ed pov

"Should I leave now then? So you can get some rest," Ling asked leaning against the back of the couch and staring at me.  
My face went red under his gaze. "No-I mean just, do whatever you want I don't care."  
Ling laughed lightly. "You're really dumb sometimes you know?"  
"Hey! You're not so smart yourself jerk!" I cried which only made him laugh harder.  
He sighed, a faint smile still dancing in his eyes. "I'll tell you what, how about I hang out with you until you fall asleep. It's a win win. I get to rant about food to someone who isn't Lan Fan and you get to get a good night's rest!"  
I rubbed my neck feeling rather embarrassed. "Yah, okay I guess."

________________________________________  
Al Pov

I opened the door carefully, in case Ed had fallen asleep and was surprised to see him curled up on the couch with a blanket covering him, snoozing peacefully. I never saw him sleep like that.  
It was always obnoxious snoring and the inability to stay in one spot as far as I was aware.  
I smiled and closed the door. That's when I heard the sound of someone humming and noticed that there was a light on in the kitchen.  
"Uhm, hello?" I asked peering in.  
"Oh, you're back!" It was Ling. Our neighbor. rummaging through the fridge. "You didn't wake up Ed did you? He really needed to rest."  
"No I uh... I didn't. What are you doing here, besides stealing our food?"  
"Well Lan Fan was out so I figured I'd see what Ed was up to. Turned he needed the company as well! And some sleep," Ling laughed lightly and closed the fridge, holding a block of cheese. "I guess I should head back now that you're here..."  
I blinked, a smile spreading across my lips. "So are you two dating then?"  
Ling dropped his-my cheese his face bright red. "N-no!! We're not-I'm not-we wouldn't-"  
I laughed shaking my head. "Don't worry about it, I was just teasing. And anyway it's almost impossible to get Ed to talk about his feelings, much less admit that he has them." I shook my head and set down the bag full of the food I'd got for him.  
"Oh, uh okay," Ling's face was still red as he picked back up the cheese and walked towards the door. "See you later I guess."  
"Bye!

________________________________________  
Ed Pov

I woke up on the couch, sunlight streaming in from the window along with sound of early morning traffic.  
It took a moment but all of the memories from last night came flooding back as I stared at the light blue cloudless sky.  
I blushed and rolled over to cover my face. Ling was too nice sometimes I swear.  
"I see you're finally awake," Al commented from somewhere above me. "I would have moved you but I didn't want to disturb you after Ling worked so hard to get you to sleep.  
I laughed and turned back around. "Oh please, all he did was talk nonstop about food. Xingese food to be exact."


	4. Lil Elicia

Edward Pov

 

The halfway bell rang, meaning everyone started heading to their classes and it was suddenly very hard to hear what Ling was saying.  
"What?" I asked leaning closer to him, my brow furrowing.  
He shook his head and leaned in so his mouth was by my ear. "Let's just go to class."  
I nodded and we started pushing our way through the crowd of people. I wrinkled my nose as the smell of teenage stink and excessive perfume flooded my nostrils.  
We took the longer, less crowded pathway and soon were walking down a fairly empty hallway. I was about to say something when Maes Hughes, the secretary came into view.  
"Hey Edward! How is school treating you my boy!" He grinned raising his hand in greeting.  
"Hello sir. Alright, I'm ready to go home now though. How about you?"  
"Great, as always! I was wondering if I could ask you a favor though, you remember my daughter Elicia?"  
"How could i forget," I laughed, rubbing my neck and glancing at Ling who looked mildly amused and confused.  
"Well you see, our babysitter was sick today and so we had to bring her to school with us and now it's time for her to go to preschool, but, ah, we aren't really supposed to leave the school grounds so I was hopping you could take her?" On cue Roy Mustang (the principal) appeared from around the corner holding Elicia.  
"It won't go on your record and we've already informed your teachers," added Roy, looking tired as all hell. What a mess of a man.  
I blinked, "Uh oh well, here's the problem with that, I don't have a drivers license." Al is the responsible one why did they get me?  
"I do though," Ling said from besides me. "And a car. I could bring her, and Ed since you don't really know me."  
Roy and Maes traded glances.  
"That sounds great!" Maes said with a smile, taking Elicia from Roy who was making a face. "Honey, you are going with Edward and his friend to school, okay honey?"  
"Okay Daddy!" she laughed and he set her down to run over and attach herself to my leg. "Bye bye Pappa! Bye bye Daddy!"  
Maes' grin widened. "Bye bye my sweetie, sweetheart adorable baby girl!!"  
Roy smiled at her and in a voice I've never heard him use ever before, "Bye Bye darling, be good." Then he looked up at Ling and nodded at him. "Keep an eye on those two for me."  
Ling laughed and nodded, "Yes sir!"  
Maes paused before turning away, "You've got a car seat right?"  
"Yes sir, I do."  
"Good good, take care of our kids!"  
I aggressively rolled my eyes and lifted Elicia up. Then we headed out to take her to school.

Once on the round Ling started giggling.  
"Oh shut up," I groaned covering my eyes in embarrassment.  
"Sorry, sorry," he giggled wiping his eyes. "That was really random, I had no idea you were that close with our principle and our secretary!"  
"Yah well that happens after being fostered by someone for a year," I stretched and looked back at Elicia. "Back then you were just a tiny thing right?"  
She nodded, laughing. "So were you!"  
I scoffed at that then smiled up at Ling.  
"Oh, I-I uh didn't know you were fostered... What happened to your parents?"  
"Mom got really sick and died, cancer, and our deadbeat dad left a year or so before that. We used to stay at Winry's home in between foster houses. There was a lady named Izumi Curtis and her husband Sig for a while, then two husbands named Darius and Heinkel, and then Maes and Roy, and then we were stuck permanently with Winry and her granny until they kicked us into the apartment."  
Ling nodded and smiled at me, "I guess we have that in common, neither of out parents were really there."  
I straightened, "You were in foster care too?"  
"No, uh, my parents travel a lot so they just left me at home alone a lot, so I just stayed at Lan Fan's a lot, and then she was moving here for her studies and I just followed her."

 

Ling Pov

 

I shook hands with Elicia's teacher when we dropped her off and Elicia gave me a big ol hug. "Thanks Ed's friend!" she said with a huge smile.  
"Of course!" I laughed and rubbed her head.  
"Will the two of you be picking her up as well?"  
"Oh, no unfortunately not. It will be her dads," Ed answered watching her run off to her friends.  
As we walked out of the school someone shouted, "Big brother!!" and Ed turned around his face lighting up.  
"Nina!" he shouted and he ran over to a little girl in a wheelchair.  
I waited and watched them talk animatedly. It was pretty damn cute, I couldn't deny it.  
After a little bit Ed gave her a big hug and then walked back over to me, grinning.  
"Man, you sure are popular," I teased, waving at the little kiddo. "Who was that?"  
"That's Nina, she's a darling. Maes and Roy fostered-to-adopt her around the time I was being fostered by them."  
I smiled and pat his head, "You have a big family Ed, I'm kinda jealous."  
He pulled my hand off as we got to the car. "Don't be, just be glad you don't have to buy as many people presents for holidays and whatnot."  
I shrugged, fair enough, and sat down.  
We sat in silence for a moment.  
"Want to get some fast food?"  
I laughed, "I thought you'd never ask."

 

Al Pov

 

I shook my head at Ed's story. "I'm so offended that they didn't ask me to take her to home, they've known us both for a long time, they should know I'm a million times more responsible than you. You probably would've gotten killed without Ling there."  
He shrugged, "That is probably why they took my license away. Thank god for Ling Yao."  
I snickered and took a big bite of leftovers. I shook my head, "Thank god for leftovers."  
Ed laughed and raised his cup. "Amen to that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I accidentally deleted the first version so I had to rewrite it and I've been dealing with writers block.  
> Watch me hit you up with that Maes/Roy content  
> Maes and Roy are married and Gracia is Elicia's surrogate mother and the fostered Nina for about a year or two before Ed and had just finished adopting her when they started fostering him.


	5. The Realization

Ling Pov

Ling laid on his bed, a generic bag of chips resting gently against him as he stared at the ceiling munching away.  
He heard my door creak open and then an annoyed sigh.  
"You've been lying there all day, what's up with you?" Came Lanfan's voice from somewhere near the door. Lanfan didn't really like walking into his room, she said it smelled like testosterone.  
Ling shrugged, "Maybe I'm getting a cold or something."  
"If you say so. Do you want tea?"  
He shook his head.  
Another sigh, "Alright, get some rest."  
When she left he stuffed another chip in his mouth. There was this bothersome fluttering in his chest that hadn't left since Friday morning. When Ed had shown up to school with his brother, his golden hair in this side braid across his head and faint glimmering eyeshadow on his eyelids.  
At lunch Ed had informed Ling that it was Winry's doing, after insisting that his normal look was boring and that he should "spice it up a little".  
Ling felt his chest warm at the memory. He rolled into his chest and buried his face in the pillow, telling himself to sleep.

 

Ed Pov

Ed stared absent mindedly at the mirror watching himself brush his hair, Winry was probably right, he didn't really ever did anything special with his hair or face.  
Early yesterday morning, before school she decided to mess around with eyeshadow palettes and had concluded that silver with emerald green tints on the corners really brought out Ed's eyes and left him the two eyeshadows and the brush she had used. After school she texted him a tutorial on how she did his hair.  
She also said if he ever wanted more she had lots of eyeshadows she wasn't using.  
Edward had never really thought about the way he looked before, besides the occasional reminder of his father when his hair was in a ponytail. But now... Well something had changed, he wasn't sure what exactly but there was this new slight anxious voice in the back of his head that wondered if he looked okay and complained about his acne. Ed always argued with it, reminding it that he was going through puberty (albeit a little late thanks to technical errors), of course he had acne.  
He shook the thought away and pulled a rubber band off his wrist and over his folded hair, he repeated the process until he had what he hoped was a decent bun.  
Then he turned his head so he could see it. It was messy but hey it was Saturday, who cared? A small voice in the back of his head said that he did. He was the one who cared.

 

Lanfan Pov

It was Sunday afternoon, Ling had hardly gotten out of bed since Friday night and Lanfan was seriously starting to worry.  
Worries like "what if he has some horrible bug" kept running through Lanfan's head but a more observant part of her quieted them with "did you see the way he was staring at the ceiling? He wasn't tired, or sick, or in pain, he was focused. He's thinking very hard about something..."  
He got like that sometimes. While working on math usually. He'd get a large problem and he'd stare at the ceiling, you could practically see him working it out piece by piece.  
What could possibly be so hard to understand that he felt the need to take his weekend and waste it on sitting in bed sorting through it?  
She sighed and got up off the couch she had been sitting in and went to Ling's room.

 

Ling Pov

Ling was facing the wall when the door opened. He heard the footsteps and felt the bed shift as someone sat down.  
"What is it?" Lanfan asked, her fingers resting on his arm.  
He took a deep breath and turned to face her.  
"Something is bothering you, you have that face you make when you find a particularly hard question to answer. Maybe I can be of some assistance?" Her bangs swept just above her eyebrows, in a few more weeks they would need to be cut.  
"My chest feels fuzzy," Ling said bluntly, knowing she'd understand, she always did. "Every time I think of Edward my chest goes warm and my stomach twists up and I can't breathe when he looks at me and smiles, and I don't know why."  
Lanfan suddenly brightened up, a grin spreading across her face. "Oh well now that's easy you fool, you like him."  
Ling blinked, then blinked again, then he sat up, his hands covering his cheeks. "Oh my god," he whispered, staring at his blankets. "Oh my god Lanfan you're right."  
She snorted and patted his back, "You're such a buffoon."  
"A complete nincompoop," I agreed.  
"An absolute dumbass."  
"And gay, so very, very gay."  
"Well we knew that at least."  
Ling sat there for a little while longer, thinking about this newfound discovery that, honestly, he should've seen coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaahhh sorry for taking so long to post I lost motivation for a while there. But I'm back and gayer than ever! Happy pride month
> 
>  
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at deathdippedinroses or on Instagram at faery_boy


End file.
